MEMORIES
by Macchiato Chwang
Summary: Menyukai Park Chanyeol selama tiga tahun meninggalkan luka, kebencian, sekaligus perasaan hampa bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun... Park Chanyeol mengikat perasaan Baekhyun dengan erat bahkan saat ia sudah pergi terlampau jauh.. A Chanbaek fanfiction


MEMORIES

Cast :

Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol

Richard Park

Do Kyungsoo

Disclaimer :

I don't own the character but the story is mine

Macchiato Chwang Proudly Present

...

"I like you.." ucapnya lirih hampir tak terdengar...

"Mwo??? Jinja michisseo!!" kalimat itu seharusnya diucapkan dengan nada bertanya namun yang namja mungil itu dengar begitu datar... Entahlah tapi namja mungil itu tak bisa merasakan sedikpun emosi dalam nada bicara lelaki tinggi tersebut meskipun ia sempat melihat raut wajah lelaki tersebut berubah saat mendengar ucapan namja mungil itu tapi perubahan tersebut tak lebih dari dua detik...

Mungkin lelaki tinggi nan populer tersebut tak menyangka kalimat itu keluar dari bibir seorang namja mungil yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa...

Namja mungil itu sudah bisa menebak apa jawaban dari pernyataannya..

"Kau sudah tau jawabanku bukan!!" namja mungil itu sadar itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan..

'Benar aku sudah tau, tapi ini adalah kebodohanku.. Meskipun sudah tahu kalau aku akan gagal namun tetap mengungkapkannya'

"Gwenchana jangan terbebani karena perasaanku.." Dia hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan namja mungil itu.

"Kau berpikir terlalu jauh boy.." namja tinggi itu beranjak begitu saja tanpa sekalipun menoleh kebelakang meninggalkan namja mungil itu menunduk dengan tangan yang terkepal erat...

'See he said boy... Bahkan dia tidak tahu namaku.. _'_

 _*_

SOUTH KOREA 4 YEARS LATER

Incheon Airport sepertinya banyak berubah, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul setelah empat tahun berlalu.. Memang banyak yang berubah namun perasaannya tetap sama...

Baekhyun masih menyukainya, namun ia menyimpan rasa itu dengan rapat disudut hatinya.. Berusaha menatap kedepan meski terasa tidak adil..

Lelaki mungil itu berjalan tergesa-gesa lalu bergegas mencari taksi, ada tempat yang sudah lama sekali ingin dia kunjungi.. Perjalanan tersebut menempuh waktu hampir satu jam.. Baekhyun menghela napas lega saat sampai disana..

"Annyeong aku datang.. Tampaknya masih sama seperti saat terakhir aku datang.. Apa paman dan bibi tidak pernah kemari??" Baekhyun meletakkan seikat bunga lili putih..

"Sudah lama sekali Semenjak kejadian itu, ehm aku punya banyak cerita apakah kau ingin mendengarnya Chanyeol-ssi??" Baekhyun terus saja berbicara meskipun namja itu tau tak akan ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya..

Seharusnya Baekhyun senang karena akhirnya Park Chanyeol membayar kesombongannya namun dia tak merasakan hal itu bagaimanapun tidak ada perasaan sedih sekarang yang ada hanya rasa hampa...

"Apa kau merindukanku??" Baekhyun tertawa sinis mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri..

"Bukankah sekarang aku tampak seperti orang bodoh??" tak ada air mata yang membasahi pipinya mungkin Baekhyun sudah terlalu banyak menangisi seorang Park Chanyeol empat tahun lalu.. Namun dia tidak ingin menutupi rasa kecewa yang masih terselip diantara rasa sukanya pada chanyeol..

"Kau senang aku seperti ini??" aku seperti terikat olehmu, Chanyeol-ssi kau benar-benar hebat.. Aku bahkan tak bisa membencimu meski aku telah memikirkan semua penolakan bahkan sikap sombongmu.." Baekhyun hanya ingin mengungkapkan hal yang tak mungkin ia ungkapkan empat tahun lalu..

"Aku masih menyukaimu sama seperti dimasa lalu, tapi sekarang bisakah kau mengerti posisiku??" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu..

'Kau tak akan pernah mengerti Chanyeol-ssi sama seperti dimasa lalu saat kau tak memberiku kesempatan berada disampingmu sekarang kau juga tak memberiku kesempatan untuk lepas dari bayanganmu...'

 *****

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ke LA??" tanya kyungsoo kakak sepupu baekhyun..

"Yaa, mianhe hyung banyak hal yang harus ku selesaikan lagi pula aku baru tiba di Seoul kemarin." ucap Baekhyun sembari mengangguk meski dalam hati namja itu penuh dengan keraguan...

"Jangan terus memikirkannya Bee.."

'You said that easily because he accept your feel not me.. You can't be understand my feel however he even yours he just look at you cause it he doesn't know me.. Because of you he can't give me chance.. I should stay beside him not you but now it's too late, he went far away'

Bagaimanapun semua kalimat itu hanya berani Baekhyun katakan dalam hatinya.. Dirinya terlalu sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya berbeda dengan kakak sepupunya Kyungsoo yang lebih ekspresif karena itu pula m dia memerlukan banyak waktu untuk mengumpulkan keberanian mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada Park Chanyeol empat tahun lalu yang berakhir sia-sia..

"Arasseo don't be worry i will be fine.." akhirnya hanya itu yang dapat Baekhyun ucapkan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

'Tidak peduli betapa mencoba melupakanmu ini benar-benar sulit dan melelahkan chanyeol-ssi..'

 *****

Cahaya matahari mulai mengusik tidur Baekhyun, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menguap beberapa kali... Baekhyun meraba pipinya merasakan basah dipunggung tangannya lalu tertawa pelan, tawa yang penuh kehampaan dia pasti menangis lagi dalam tidurnya.. Perasaan sesak itu kembali ketika retina matanya tanpa sadar melirik tanggal yang melingkar di kalender... 27 November..

DEG...

'Tepat sekali'

Baekhyun bergegas mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya.. Hari ini empat tahun lalu Baekhyun bertaruh dengan takdir hari ini juga ia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya...

Sama seperti kemarin Baekhyun datang dengan seikat bunga lili putih ditangannya, namun Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya..

'Tidak mungkin... Nugu????' Baekhyun bertanya dalam hatinya..

Baekhyun tertawa pelan namun air mata jatuh dipipinya.. Mungkin retina matanya menipu, mungkin otaknya sedang tidak waras atau mungkin Chanyeol tidak mengizinkannya menyelesaikan urusan mereka.. Yaa sangat mustahil melihat namja yang terkubur disana meletakkan seikat bunga lili di makamnya sendiri..

"Kau kesini hanya ingin tertawa??" suara berat itu tatapan tajam itu, Baekhyun mengenalnya namun terasa asing sekarang.. Tidak ada getaran seperti dulu... Baekhyun pikir dunianya runtuh sekarang..

Pria itu masih menatap Baekhyun dengan mengintimidasi, senyum sinis terukir dibibirnya memperlihatkan kesan singin dan angkuh..

"Neo," Hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir mungilnya.. Suaranya bergetar..

"Gwenchana, aku tahu maksudmu Baekhyun-ssi.."

'Siapa orang ini??? Dia bukan Chanyeol meski mereka tampak sama.. Tapi kenapa dia tahu namaku'

"Aku memang bukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun-ssi tapi saudara kembarnya dan aku menunggu kedatanganmu sejak lama.."

'Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku??" Baekhyun merasa sedikit takut sekarang..

"Chanyeol benar kau mudah ditebak.. Aku tidak membaca pikiranmu tapi semuanya tampak jelas.." namja itu kembali tersenyum kali ini bukan senyuman sinis melainkan senyuman yang tulus..

"Ah yaa.." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung..

"Bagaimana kabarmu??? Kau tampak sehat??" Baekhyun tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan namja itu tapi baekhyun sadar namja itu tidak benar-benar menanyakan kabarnya melainkan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu...

"Operasimu.."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal itu??" namja itu terdiam tidak tampak ingin menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun..

'Apakah chanyeol??? Bagaimana bisa, dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku'

"Hari ini empat tahun yang lalu baekhyun-ssi kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada chanyeol.." dia tampak menghela napas..

"Ya tapi aku ditolak, kenapa kau tahu tentang hal itu??? Apakah chanyeol?? Dia bahkan tidak mengenalku.." baekhyun tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian itu..

"Hanya karena dia memanggilmu boy bukan berarti chanyeol tiodak mengenalmu baekhyun-ssi lagi pula siapa yang tak akan sadar jika ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya selama tiga tahun.." ucapnya terasa begitu menusuk..

"Jadi dia tahu?? Lalu kenapa chanyeol bersikap seolah tidak menyadari keberadaanku??" Baekhyun menuntut penjelasan..

"Karena ingin kau menjalani operasi di LA maka berpura-pura tak melihatmu, karena ingin kau hidup dengan baik maka membiarkanmu salah paham, karena tak ingin membuatmu menyesal maka meminta kyungsoo tinggal disisinya.." Baekhyun begitu terkejut mendengar ucapannya sekali lagi dunianya runtuh.. Rasa bersalah begitu telak menghantamnya..

"Tolong jelaskan semuanya.." pinta baekhyun dengan suara bergetar..

"Kau masih tidak mengerti juga??? Jantung yang berdetak didada kirimu.." baekhyun mengabaikan tatapan sinis namja itu.. Waktu seolah berhenti berputar meninggalkan baekhyun dalam rasa penyesalan dan perasaan bersalah yang mendalam.. Entah sejak kapan oxygent disekitar mereka terasa menipis membuat dada namja mungil itu semakin sesak atau mungkin paru-parunya yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik.. Baekhyun memeluk nisan chanyeol dengan erat mengabaikan kemeja hitamnya yang kotor..

'Bodoh... Kenapa aku selalu terlambat menyadari banyak hal?? Kenapa mencintaiku dengan cara seperti itu chan?? Kau tahu aku tak pernah hidup dengan baik semenjak itu..' baekhyun hanya mengungkapkan semua itu dalam hatinya.. Namja mungil itu masih menangis sesenggukan, tiap kali baekhyun mencoba mengatakan sesuatu ia tersedak napasnya sendiri...

"Karena kau tidak pernah berdamai dengan takdirmu jadi kau merasa terikat.. Chanyeol hanya ingin kau bertahan dengan ataupun tanpanya.." baekhyun menatap namja itu ragu namun dalam hatinya membenarkan ucapan tersebut..

'Benar aku yang tak pernah berdamai dengan takdirku jadi merasa begitu tidak adil merasa kesal juga menyakitkan'

"Tidak semua yang kau lihat dan kau dengar adalah kebenaran terkadang ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tidak kau tahu agar kau dapat bertahan dan menjalani harimu dengan baik.. Chanyeol memiliki banyak hal yang ingin ia tunjukkan padamu, kau bisa menemui ku nanti.." dia melangkah menjauh..

"Siapa kau?? Kapan dan dimana aku bisa menemuimu???" baekhyun berusaha berteriak saat ia menemukan suaranya kembali..

"Call me Richard, di tempat yang sama seperti empat tahun lalu.." jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearah baekhyun..

'Chanyeol-ah sekarang aku akan belajar berdamai dengan takdirku.. Terima kasih karena telah mengorbankan banyak hal untukku.. aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalasnya dan maaf karena berusaha membencimu tapi aku janji akan hidup dengan baik setelah ini.. Chan-ah hari ini empat tahun lalu aku bertaruh dengan takdirku dan sekarang aku menyelesaikannya, jika reinkarnasi benar-benar ada aku harap dikehidupan berikutnya kita bisa bersama.. Gumawo Park Chanyeol geurigo Saranghanda..."

END

A/N : thank you if you have time to read my fiction...


End file.
